Deep Feelings
by ThatAnimeAngel
Summary: She had always been alone. Always. At least that was what she thought. Then the mission happened. And her memories started to come back. What has he go to do with it? KakaAnko
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Deep Feelings- A KakaAnko Story

Deep Feelings- A KakaAnko Story

Chapter 1-Nightmares

Disclaimer: Don't own these characters, so back off.

Key:

Thoughts: Italics.

Bold: Flashback

--

Anko Mitarashi woke with a start and sat bolt upright. Sweat covered her face and her violet coloured hair stuck to her neck. She sat there shaking and crying. Her head was throbbing and she felt sick. The curse mark on Anko's shoulder pulsed suddenly and she cried out in pain and covered it with a sweaty hand. Anko retched and leapt out of bed. Swaying slightly she made her way to the bathroom. She opened the door, leant over the toilet, and vomited violently.

She sank to her knees shaking and sweaty. Slowly she raised a hand to her mouth and wiped the sick away. She sat on the floor of her bathroom and hugged herself.

_When will this stop?_, she wondered.

It was not the first time that Anko's nightmares had made her sick. She was slightly used to it but it was still rather nerve racking having to wake early every morning, only to vomit her guts up. Every night it was the same thing.

That horrible room, the pain of the curse mark racking through her small body.

Her sensei….Orochimaru…..The one she trusted…….putting her through that pain.

Coming back to Konoha….being ignored and bullied by the other kids…..not remembering a single thing about what had happened.

Then it would be over and she'd wake, only to vomit. Anko groaned and covered her face with her hands. She knew she would never be free of the curse mark.

--

'**Orochimaru-sama, p..please, just stop it!' **

**The evil laugh played around the room.**

'**You will always carry this curse mark, always…always' the voice faded into nothing.**

--

This horrible truth had kept Anko from opening up to anyone after her ordeal. True, she had never opened up to anyone before the ordeal. Except for one kid though, but she couldn't remember now it was all a blur.

Anko could feel that sleep was beginning to take over again and tried to stand, so she could go back to bed. But her legs were so wobbly that she had to sit down. She laid her head against the cold wall of the bathroom. Within moments she was fast asleep.

--

The buzzing noise of Anko's alarm clock echoed through her apartment. But it did not disturb her; she was still fast asleep in the bathroom. Finally she opened one eye blearily and looked down at her wrist watch. EIGHT AM!

'SHIT' she shouted and leapt to her feet, trying to ignore the slight pain of her curse mark.

She was going to be late for the meeting of the Chunnins and Jounins, if she didn't hurry. Luckily Anko was, unlike many her fellow female comrades, really quick at getting ready. She undressed quickly, turning on the water of the shower as she did so. She threw herself under and allowed the hot water soothe her sore neck. She stood there for a moment, allowing the hot water to run down her lean, athletic body.

Finally she persuaded herself to turn off the water and finish getting ready.

She didn't really want to go. But she had made a promise to her good friend, Kurenai Yuuhi that she would go. Also another of her good friends, Kakashi Hatake was going to be there. Anko thought that Kakashi was secretly quite hot, but of course she would never admit it.

Anko let herself out of her apartment and locked the door behind her. The hallway was long and empty. The foul floral print on the walls made Anko feel slightly nauseous. She made her way quickly down the hall and down the stairs. Whoever had chosen this foul floral design certainly had bad taste. Finally she opened the door and stepped outside into the glorious autumn sun. She took a sniff of the cool, fresh air and sighed. She loved the fresh air, one of the reasons why she was so determined to become a ninja in the first place.

The wind changed direction suddenly. Anko snapped to attention, like the true ninja she was. She drew a handful of shuriken and waited, listening. Then out of nowhere a handful of kunai came speeding towards her face.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

Deep Feelings- A KakaAnko Story

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: All the following characters belong to Misashi Kishimoto.

Key:

Thoughts: Sentence Italics

Expression: Single Italics

Please R&R!

--

Anko dodged all the kunai, and threw the shuriken. They whistled threw the air and a person caught them. Anko swore under her breath as the person wore a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers.

'YOUTHFUL Anko-chan! You are as quick as ever!' Gai boomed. He gave a thumbs up sign and grinned.

Anko sighed inwardly.

_Not him! Him and his youth!_, she thought. She knew exactly how Neji and Tenten felt.

'Good morning Gai' she said politely, trying desperately to hide her disappointment. She was kind of hoping that it had been Kakashi, but Gai didn't need to know that. She collected up her shurikens and stowed them inside her coat. Anko then turned on her heel and started off again, hoping that Gai would get the hint and not follow her. He did not take the hint. He bounded after and fell into step beside her.

'Lovely, youthful day isn't it?' he asked.

'Mmm' Anko replied.

He _still_ wasn't getting the hint!

They walked in silence the whole way. Well actually Anko walked in silence the whole way. Gai jabbered on and on about his latest mission and how incredibly wonderful he was. When they reached the building Gai stepped in front of Anko and opened the door for her.

'After you' he said, flashing his Mr.-Nice-Guy smile.

'Thanks' Anko murmured, and rolled her eyes.

Once inside Anko was swallowed up by the crowd and sighed in relief as it did so. She fought her way through the crowd and managed to make her way to her normal position in a shadowy corner. She leaned against the wall and surveyed the scene before her lavender eyes.

Genma and Shizune were standing near the front, talking in low voices. Shizune looked slightly embarrassed, a red blush evident on her cheeks. Gai was talking to Kurenai and Asuma about his devilish good looks. Asuma was looking pretty ticked off, Anko sensed that Gai had interrupted whatever Asuma was about to tell Kurenai. Kakashi, she noticed with a stab of disappointment, was nowhere to be seen.

_Knowing him he'll probably be late again!_, Anko told herself.

--

'Good morning Anko-chan' a smooth voice said suddenly. Anko jumped and squeaked in surprise. She spun around and held a kunai to the person's throat. It was Kakashi himself. Despite the fact that there was a sharp blade being held to his throat he was smiling. Anko started, she gasped and then removed the blade shaking her head.

'What?' he asked.

'Nothing' she replied.

'Oh come on Anko-chan, I won't laugh' he said.

'Well, it just that you're, you know, early!' she told him.

'Is that all?' he asked and laughed.

'You promised you wouldn't laugh' Anko said through clenched teeth.

'Sorry' he said and smiled at her.

The level of noise in the room was rising, due to the arrival of some new Jounins. Anko's curse marked throbbed, in response to the din. She winced and her hand clamped down on it. Kakashi looked at her sharply, a look of concern clear in his black eye. (A/n: his other eye is hidden of course) But before he could ask any questions the loud and slightly scary voice of Lady Hokage filled the room.

'Alright that's enough, everyone find a seat!' she shouted, easily overpowering the din. There was a scraping of chairs as everyone found a seat. Somehow Anko found herself in between Kakashi and Gai. Tsunade cleared her throat, calling the meeting to attention.

'I'll get straight to the point' she said folding her hands together. 'Orochimaru is getting stronger by the month and I am becoming concerned about the welfare of the Genin I am sending out of the village'

A buzz filled the hall. Anko stiffened in her chair. _So this is what its about_, she thought.

'That is why I will be allocating at least on Jounin or Chunin to any mission outside of the village. These can from A-Rank to D-Rank' she announced.

A roar of protest filled the room. Anger was clear on many faces.

'D-RANK!' Shikamaru shouted.

'We don't have the amount of ninja required' called another.

'This is CRAZY' shouted some one else.

Anko frowned, they were all stupid. Didn't they know who they were dealing with? She clenched her fists trying to hold in her anger. She stood up suddenly.

'ALRIGHT!' she exploded. 'That's enough! Stop complaining, you bunch of small minded morons!'

'But D-Rank…' called a sandy haired female Chunin.

'Don't you all get IT?' Anko shouted. 'This is _Orochimaru _we're talking about here!'

'I quite agree' Kakashi said, his smooth voice easily filling the room. He got to his feet as well and gave everyone a severe look.

'We can not afford to underestimate someone like Orochimaru' he continued.

Silence reigned. No one made a sound. The Tsunade cleared her throat.

'Thank you Kakashi-san and you Anko-san please be seated' she said.

Anko and Kakashi both sat in unison. Anko folded her arms and frowned. She made sure that everyone knew she was angry. They all needed a wake up call.

'What Kakashi and Anko say is true' Tsunade said and began to explain the importance of the allegiances.

Anko leaned back in her chair. She was trying to listen, but she was just so damn _tired_. She glanced to her left. Gai was on the edge of his chair, drinking in every boring word that the Hokage was saying. She then glanced to her right and eyed Kakashi in her peripheral vision.

He just sat there as cool as a cucumber. Anko doubted very much that he was listening. His grey hair was as usual to one side and everywhere. The mask that covered his face hid his mouth so Anko couldn't read his expression, as his visible eye was on the other side. She yearned to know what was hiding under that mask, but she knew she never would. It was a fairytale and fairytales were always out of reach.

She was so busy watching Kakashi that she hadn't realized that people were moving, leaving the building. Kakashi himself had not moved. She sighed and got to her feet.

Anko made her way to the door, not wanting to be engaged in conversation with Gai again. She reached the door again and strode outside. Then she noticed the ink black sky.

To Be Continued…

--

A/N:

Just one thing before I end. Why would anyone be smiling if someone like Anko Mitarashi was holding an incredibly sharp knife to their throat? Jeez!


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko Story

Chapter 3: Memories

Disclaimer: I did not create these characters, Masashi Kishimoto did.

--

Anko groaned, a storm was coming. Those clouds were practically screaming, _approaching storm. _Anko hated the rain, it reminded her too much of the illness that had gripped her after she had returned from Orochimaru. She couldn't remember anything before that day when the ANBU black ops had found her. It was all a swirl of colour.

'Anko-chan?'

It was Kakashi. A black umbrella was tucked under his arm.

'What?' Anko said angrily.

The rain was making her feel nauseous and tired. She hoped Kakashi wasn't angry at her for it.

'Allow me to walk you home' he said and smiled.

'Oh, okay then'

They began to walk, side by side. Silence fell between them. Anko put her hands into

her pockets and lowered her head. Small drops of rain began to fall. Anko sighed in frustration.

'Anko-chan, there's something I wish to speak with you about' Kakashi said as they neared her building.

'And what might that be?' Anko asked as she stepped onto the porch, followed by Kakashi.

'Your curse mark'

Anko froze and lowered her eyes to the floor. He _had _noticed.

'It's nothing' she mumbled.

'Anko-chan, I am not stupid' Kakashi reminded her, frustration colouring his tone.

'I know you're not' Anko replied and gave him a hard stare.

'It's nothing' she repeated.

Kakashi laughed, but it was an angry laugh.

'Yeah right, whatever you say, I know you too well Anko-san' Kakashi said.

'Get lost!' Anko hissed.

What did he mean? He knew _her_ too well?

'Suits me' Kakashi said.

He was angry now, Anko could tell. His visible eye was narrowed. He abruptly turned on his heel and stalked out into the rain.

'Oh and Anko-san' Kakashi said as he walked away.

'What?' Anko spat.

'Be careful'

'WHY DO YOU CARE!?' she shouted and opened the door, went inside her building, slamming the door behind her.

--

Kakashi chuckled darkly, he really enjoyed pissing her off. She looked so damn hot when she was angry. Okay erase that thought NOW, he thought. Since when was Anko Mitarashi _hot_?

But she also knew what buttons to press. Damn she had pissed him and done a really good job of it too.

Kakashi leapt up into an oak tree, which had a hole in its trunk a little way up. He didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to keep an eye on Anko, literally.

Kakashi absentmindedly ran his hand over the trunk. He was shocked when his hand

found a set of engravings. He traced over them with his fingers. No, these couldn't be _those_ markings, he thought.

--

**Near an old oak tree sits a small, purple haired child. She is crying, head between her knees. Kakashi watches her from a distance. He knows who she is. Anko Mitarashi, **_**the orphan**_**. No one played with her, it just wasn't done. But Kakashi felt sorry for her; she had no family, like him. People avoided him too, but he was used to it. **

**Kakashi approached Anko slowly, as not to startle her. Slowly and quietly, he sat down opposite her.**

'**Hi' he said.**

**Anko jumped and lifted her head. She eyed Kakashi with her small purple eyes. Tears were running down her cheeks. **

'**Hi. . .' she murmured.**

'**You're Anko-chan, right?' Kakashi asked her.**

'**Uh-huh, aren't you gonna run away?' Anko asked. As she said it more tears escaped from her eyes. Kakashi shook his head.**

'**Nah, I know how you feel. I'm alone too' he said.**

'**You're an orphan too?'**

'**Yup, my parents died three years ago' **

**Anko's hair fell forward as she lowered her head. Kakashi reached out and lifted it out of her eyes. He laughed softly.**

'**Thanks' Anko mumbled.**

'**No problem' Kakashi said. Then he grinned mischievously at her. Anko raised an eyebrow questioningly. **

'**Race you up the tree' he said and leapt to his feet. He began to climb.**

**Anko made a noise of surprise. Then she too leapt up into the tree, following her new friend.**

**Up and up they climbed until they reached a hole in the trunk. They sat on a branch, side by side. Kakashi took out a small penknife and began carving something into the trunk.**

'**What ya doing?' Anko asked swinging her legs. **

'**This' Kakashi said and leaned back, allowing her to have a look.**

_**KH and AM were here, **_**it read. Anko frowned.**

'**KH? Your initials, what do they stand for?'**

'**Kakashi Hatake'**

**--**

Kakashi shook his head, he couldn't believe that they were still here. After all those years. He knew that Anko wouldn't remember. Orochimaru had made sure of that. Kakashi still remembered their academy days. He was sure that Anko did not.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories cont

Deep Feelings- A KakaAnko Story

Chapter 3.2: Memories cont.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.

--

Kakashi shook his head they were still here. After all those years? He knew that Anko wouldn't remember. Orochimaru had made sure of that. Kakashi still remembered their academy days. He was sure that Anko did not.

--

'**Hey Kakashi-kun' said Chika Mizukami.**

**Chika was one of Kakashi's many fan girls. Prissy and girly, she was always craving his attention. **

**Kakashi stopped mid-conversation with Anko do give a tired sigh at Chika.**

'**Good morning Chika-san' he said.**

**Of all his fan girls, Chika was the most annoying. That high pitched fan girl scream and that ridiculous laugh. **

**Chika saw Anko and her face flushed angrily.**

'**Oh hello **_**Anko**_**' she said.**

'**Good morning Chika-san' Anko said pleasantly. She smirked.**

'**Care to share the joke?' Chika asked.**

'**Yeah, you're hair is reminding me of Obito after he's had an electric shock' Anko shot back.**

**The people around Anko, including Kakashi laughed.**

'**Whatever loser, anyway Kakashi-kun maybe we'll get on the same team' Chika said hopefully.**

'**Maybe' Kakashi mused.**

**Chika seemed to sense that Kakashi was not in a talking mood, so she pouted.**

'**Okay then. Well ta-ta Kakashi-kun, **_**Anko**_**' she said. **

**She skipped off to join her friends. Anko raised an eyebrow at her friends.**

'**So **_**Kakashi-kun**_**' Anko said sarcastically.**

'**Oh shut up' Kakashi complained.**

'**Okay, jeez maybe you should be on her squad' Anko snapped.**

'**Sorry,' Kakashi apologized quickly. He hated it when Anko was angry at him.**

'**That's okay, but really Kakashi-san, there are better people in this class to hang with, why **_**me**_**?' Anko asked.**

**It was a regular question that she asked. Kakashi guessed it was because she was used to being ignored by everyone.**

'**You're my **_**friend**_**' he reminded her.**

'**Okay everyone sit down now, on all four legs Ms Mitarashi' their teacher called.**

'**Squad four will be as follows,' he said as he searched for his list.**

'**Obito Uchiha'**

**Obito grinned and rocked back on his chair. His goggles flashed in the sun. Kakashi rolled his eyes at Anko. Obito ignored Kakashi greatly, as the Uchiha was always challenging him.**

'**Rin'**

**The girl called Rin groaned and eyed Obito. He winked at her. Rin was another of Kakashi's fan girls.**

'**. . . and Kakashi Hatake' **

**Anko's heart stood still.**

**Obito, Rin and **_**Kakashi**_**?**

**--**

Kakashi sighed. He could still see Anko's tortured face when his name was called and hers wasn't. He remembered the tears that had glistened in her eyes, threatening to fall but didn't. She had looked away from him and ignored him until the end of class.

Kakashi remembered how angry he had felt. He and Anko should have been on a team together.

Kakashi slide down the tree and sat at the bottom of the tree. He could see Anko's silhouette in her window. He groaned in anger and slammed a fist against the trunk of the tree.

If she had been put in his team, the whole Orochimaru thing would not have happened. She would be safe; she wouldn't have that damned curse mark.

She'd be happy.

--

**The sound of Kakashi's feet echoed in the hospital corridor. He ran faster, he had to know if she was alright. If she was alive. **

**Kakashi kept running, his shadow jumping off the walls. Obito and Rin were right behind him.**

'**Kakashi-kun, slow down' Rin called.**

'**Come on man, it's just **_**Anko**_** for Hokage's sake!' Obito shouted. **

'**SHUT UP OBITO! WHAT DO YOU KNOW?' Kakashi shouted back. They didn't care about her, they were just following **_**him. **_

**The three team mates tore through the hospital, looking for a door. Kakashi was beginning to panic. What if he got there too late? He could not loose her!**

**Then he saw it! The door! Kakashi skidded to a halt wrenched the door open and bolted inside. A nurse looked up as he entered. She was bent over the figure in the bed. She caught Kakashi's eye and backed off.**

**Anko lay in the bed, small and broken. Bandages covered her small frame and a drip was attached to her left wrist. It was like a scene from a movie.**

**Kakashi moved closer. He hardly recognised his old friend. He did not hear Obito and Rin enter the room. Nor did he hear their gasps of shock.**

**Kakashi collapsed beside the bed, the energy had drained from his legs. He stared at Anko. He could not believe what he was seeing. Anko, strong willful Anko, lying in a hospital bed. She was always so strong. Kakashi reached out and stroked her hair then traced her cheek bone with one hand. She did not stir.**

'**Kakashi-kun. . .' Rin started to say but when Obito elbowed her in the ribs and she shut her mouth.**

**Kakashi's own mouth felt dry, he opened his mouth but no sound came out. His mask hid his quivering bottom lip. **

'**Who did this to her?' he asked finally.**

'**From what Lord Hokage said, it was Orochimaru' the nurse said. **

**Kakashi's eyes widened in shock.**

_**Orochimaru?**_** Anko's sensei. Her teacher, her mentor and guardian? Kakashi shook with rage. **

**Obito and Rin exchanged sad glances. They were beginning to understand why Kakashi and Anko were so close. It was because they were both alone, until Orochimaru took Anko under his wing.**

'**I must warn you though' the nurse said, breaking the silence that had fallen. **

'**What?' Kakashi spat, sure it could not be any worse.**

'**She won't remember anything from two days ago, back' the nurse finished.**

**A horrible silence fell over the room. Rin gasped in shock and Obito gave Kakashi a sad look. Kakashi could only stare in horror at Anko; who, when she woke, would not remember him.**

**--**

The memory of Anko in a hospital was something that Kakashi never wanted to see again. It made him sick with anger and sadness. Kakashi looked at his wrist watch, a birthday present from Anko when he was thirteen.

'Now that you're a ninja, you'll need to keep track of time. If I know you, you'll probably be late for training if you don't have one' she had said and laughed.

He was late for Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura again. He didn't care that he was late but he set off anyway, fully aware of the pair of purple eyes watching him.

To Be Continued. . .


	5. Chapter 4: The Mission

Deep Feelings- A KakaAnko Story

Chapter 4: The Mission

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

--

'YOU'RE LATE!' Naruto shouted at Kakashi.

Kakashi gave Naruto a smile. He raised his arms in a small shrug.

'Sorry guys, I guess I got lost on the path of life' he said.

Sasuke snorted and Sakura sighed.

'Yeah right' Sasuke murmured.

'You say that every time' Sakura added.

Before Kakashi could say anything, a ninja of the leaf materialized in front of them.

'Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?' the ninja asked.

Kakashi nodded.

'That's us' he said.

The ninja inclined his head.

'Lady Hokage asks for your presence in her office, now' the ninja said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and then looked at his squad.

'Well guys, looks like training is cancelled for today' he told them.

Sasuke merely shrugged and began to walk off in the direction of the town. Sakura stared after him, her eyes downcast. Kakashi had the sneaking suspicion that Sasuke had rejected her, and badly. Sakura followed Sasuke, looking at the ground. Naruto bounded after them, attempting to make small talk with Sakura. Kakashi followed his squad. He was lost in his thoughts, as usual.

And of course he was thinking about one person. A person with purple hair.

--

'YEAH!! A mission! Finally' Naruto exclaimed.

'Calm down Naruto!' Lady Tsunade said irritably. A nerve was jumping in the blonde Hokage's temple.

'So what's the mission?' Kakashi asked.

'I'll tell you in a minute. First of all, you four aren't going alone' Lady Hokage informed them.

Sasuke frowned and Sakura raised her eyebrows.

'Why?' Sakura asked.

'The situation that we find ourselves in is too hard to explain to Genin such as you but all I'm saying is, _because I said so_!' Tsunade sighed.

'So who's going with us?' Sasuke asked, clearly bored.

'Anko Mitarashi'

Four things happened at the mention of this name. One Kakashi looked shocked and raised and eyebrow. Sasuke frowned and eyed the Hokage.

_The weird proctor from the Chunin Exams_, he thought.

Sakura cocked her head to one side and said nothing. Naruto was quiet, too quiet.

'WHAT THE HELL!' he shouted.

The others looked at him. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

'Naruto, shut up' he murmured.

'NO, I WON'T! SHE'S CRAZY!' Naruto ranted.

'I'm what?' came a voice.

Naruto jumped and felt the cool, shiny blade of a kunai being pressed to his throat. He gulped. He knew who was behind him. Anko laughed softly in his ear.

'So Mr. Tough-Guy, we meet again huh?' she said.

'Anko, play nice' Tsunade said sternly.

Anko leaned away from Naruto and put away her kunai. She smiled at Kakashi briefly.

'Sorry my lady' she said.

'Good, now I can tell you what this mission entails' Tsunade said and swung her chair around to face the window.

'Now usually I wouldn't accept this accept this kind of mission, but as it is we have ninja to spare so I had no choice'

The companions were silent.

'It's a treasure hunt' Lady Hokage finished.

Kakashi and Anko exchanged glances. Treasure hunts weren't the normal missions given to Jounin and Chunin. But they knew that in light of the recent meeting that the position of Jounin and Chunin's had changed.

'Also I'm a bit worried sending your squad Kakashi' Tsunade said.

'Why?' Kakashi asked.

'Because I would normally give this type of mission to Kurenai or Gai's team. They have the ninja that have the skills to find treasure. You know Kiba's sense of smell, Hinata and Neji's Byakugan' Tsunade said.

'Then why are you sending us!' Sakura wondered aloud.

'Because Kurenai's team are already on a mission and Tenten is still in hospital recovering from glandular fever, so Gai's team won't go anywhere without her' Tsunade said, obviously frustrated.

'Leave it to us Grandma!' Naruto said and ran out of the office. 'Meet you guys at the gates' he called back.

Sakura and Sasuke stared after their team-mate, and sighed. Kakashi sighed too.

'This is going to be fun' he murmured as he left the office. Anko stayed behind, staring at the Hokage.

'What??' Tsunade asked innocently.

'You're sending me so I can keep an eye on the Uchiha, right?' Anko said.

Tsunade looked at Anko and frowned.

'You're the only one who understands what pain he could be feeling, plus Sakura could use some guidance and _someone_ has to keep Kakashi in line' Tsunade and smiled.

Anko gave Tsunade a look and left the office muttering.

Tsunade was right though, Anko reasoned. She and the Uchiha were exactly the same. Even if he didn't know it yet. But Anko wasn't planning on telling the Uchiha. She had to observe him first. Anko sighed. This mission was going to be harder than she thought.

--

'LETS GOOOOO!!' Naruto said and bolted out of the village gates, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

Sakura coughed as the dust clouded into her lungs, her asthma activating as it did. She began to cough violently. Sasuke flashed a concerned look in her direction.

Sakura pulled out her inhaler and took a deep breath from it.

Anko stared after Naruto, a look of shock plastered on her features. Kakashi patted her on the back, as he left the village after Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei, with Anko behind them.

'Is he always like this?' she asked.

'No' Sasuke replied.

'Oh well thank god for…'

'He's usually worse' Sakura finished.

To Be Continued…..

A/N: Okay I might add a little SasuSaku, what do you think? But apart from that, what do you think?


	6. Chapter 5: Of Sound Ninja and

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 5: Of Sound Ninja and Observations.

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: O.M.G!! A lot of people really like this story! Wow! Thnx for the reviews everyone! ^ ^

--

The heat of the sun washed over Anko as she and Squad Seven leapt from tree to tree. Sweat ran down her neck and plastered her hair to it. She tried to concentrate on the mission ahead. It was easy but the added task of watching over the Uchiha was going to make things difficult. Anko disliked the Uchiha, oh she really did. He reminded her of some stuck up snob, and the way he treated his team mates was absolutely appalling. That infernal idea of revenge never left his head. What did Sakura see in him?

She looked at him now. His raven hair was streaming out behind him and his shirt was emblazoned with the symbol of the Uchiha clan. He reminded her of Obito, except that his attitude was nothing like Obito's.

Anko cast her eyes over to Naruto who was up in front of the group. He was so excited that he made Anko feel tired just watching him. He definitely resembled Kyuubi. Especially the whiskers on his face.

'Come ON! Slow pokes!' Naruto called back.

Anko frowned, who was he to order them around? Sakura apparently felt the same because she shouted back.

'Idiot! You're the one who's acting like he's on speed or something!'

Anko chuckled slightly. Their antics were exactly like Obito and Rin's. She wondered if Kakashi thought of that too. She looked over at him now. He was skimming through the trees with ease, he reminded her of a lean cat or large feline.

Suddenly, as if he had felt her eyes on his back, Kakashi turned his head and gave her a smile. She grinned back.

Sakura noticed the smiles that the two older ninja had displayed and she giggled.  
_Well he always did have a soft spot for her_, she told herself. Sakura brushed her hair out of her eyes. She focused the emerald green orbs on Sasuke. He really was the hottest guy she had ever met. No competition. But he would never look at her the way she looked at him.

_I give up with him_, she thought, _He's just distracting me! I went through the Academy to become a ninja, so that's what I'm going to do!_

No sooner had she thought those words Kakashi stopped, landing on a nearby branch. Anko landed next to him. The female whispered something to Kakashi and he whispered back. Sakura landed and frowned. Sasuke and Naruto watched their sensei and Anko with narrowed eyes.

Anko stamped her foot in frustration and turned away from Kakashi. He murmured something to her and she sighed.

'Okay let's keep going' Kakashi said and leapt back up into the trees.

--

Sasuke followed Kakashi through the forrest. He knew the Jounin was hiding something, but he didn't know what. He was guessing it had something to do with the mission. It was probably something stressful that they didn't want Sakura to know. Not that she wasn't strong enough to handle it, she was just a bit of a worrier and with her asthma Sasuke felt that his pink haired team mate deserved a bit of a break from stress. Not that he cared about her or anything. . .

Sasuke looked behind him and yelled in shock. He dodged the kunais that were hurtling towards him and spun in the air. He landed on a tree branch.  
Sakura and Naruto gasped and landed in trees too, pulling out their own kunais.

Anko and Kakashi stopped on their branches, watching and waiting.

'Well done, you're fast' came a silky voice.

Out of the darkness leapt three ninja, a squad from the Sound Village. Anko swore under her breath.

_Brilliant_, she thought.

The female of the squad was sizing up Sakura with distaste.

'Looks like someone puts too much into their appearance' she sneered.

Sakura growled.

'At least she actually looks like a female' Naruto shouted back.

The female sound ninja hissed in anger and lunged.

Anko reacted quickly and jumped in front of Naruto. She reeled back her fist and smashed it into the ninja's mouth with considerable force.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. Anko smirked.

'Slow on the uptake I see' she said.

'How dare you' the ninja hissed and began to form hand signs. One of the male ninja frowned.

'NO Saki, remember our orders!' he shouted.

Saki hissed in anger but ceased her hand signs. Kakashi frowned and Sasuke paused.

Anko gave the older man who had spoken a strange look. She had the weirdest feeling that she had seen him before. She quickly gave herself a shake. She had to concentrate.

'So what are your orders then' she asked,

'Like we would tell you!' the other male sneered.

Sasuke responded with a fistful of shuriken. The other sound ninja dodged and ran at Sasuke,

'Kazu STOP!' the older ninja shouted.

'Hirashi! Why?' Kazu whined.

'We weren't supposed to hurt them, not yet anyway!'

'But Hirashi!' Saki whined.

'That's ENOUGH! From both of you!'

The two younger ninja frowned at Hirashi and folded their arms.

Hirashi gave a small nod to the Leaf Ninja and then all three of the Sound Ninja disappeared. Anko and Kakashi looked at each other. Sasuke frowned and Sakura furrowed her brow. Naruto spoke.

'WHATT???!!!THEY JUST DISAPPEARED AND DIDN'T EVEN STAY TO FIGHT! WHAT COWARDS!'

Kakashi and his other students turned to try and shut up the blonde ninja.

Anko stared after the ninja, and then turned on Kakashi.

'You idiot!' she spat. 'I told you so'

'What are you on about?' Sakura and Naruto asked.

'Anko-chan. . . .' Kakashi began.

'Oh don't give me that' Anko raged. 'If those ninja had decided to attack us the Genin would have been toast!'

Sasuke frowned. _The Genin!_

'Anko-chan they are not weak!' Kakashi said, his anger clearly rising.

'No but they aren't ANBU's either Kakashi!' Anko shouted.

'You need to learn to trust in them, otherwise this mission isn't going to work' Kakashi was furious now.

'I do trust them Kakashi! But for the love of god, they are not Obito nor are they Rin!'

She had done it now; she had mentioned the two magic names. Kakashi was livid.

He spun on his heel and leapt back up into the trees.

'You coming or not?' he asked.

________________________________________________________

A/N: R&R please! Love you all who reviewed my stories!


	7. Chapter 6: The Treasure of Imshi Gomen

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 6: The Treasure of Imshi Gomen.

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: Please R & R! Cyber cookies to all those who have ^ O ^!

--

'I'm very sorry to hear about those Sound Ninja. They've been patrolling the borders for some time now' their employer Miiko, gushed.

Kakashi and Anko exchanged glances. There was nothing in the mission overview

about Sound Ninja.

'It's quite alright' Kakashi said 'No-one got hurt so everything's fine'

'Well if you say so Kakumi' Miiko said, waving a hand.

Miiko was a rather round, well fed man looking at the size of his belly. It sagged over his pants and it looked horrible. He was dhort as well and he had a round face with no neck. His brown eyes were very deep set.

'Kakashi' Kakashi corrected.

'So tell us,' Anko said, getting straight to the point, 'This treasure hunt, what's it all about?'

'Ahhh, the treasure' Miiko said mysteriously.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Clearly this guy didn't know he was wasting their time._ He could really loose a couple of pounds too_, the Uchiha heir thought.

'The treasure belonged to the great Imshi Gomen' Miiko said.

'Who?' Naruto asked.

Miiko looked scandalized and Sakura and Sasuke sighed.

'Naruto, did you ever pay attention in class?' Sakura asked.

'Yeah…maybe once or twice……maybe it was three' the blonde ninja said sheepishly.

'Naruto, Imshi Gomen was the creator of the Clone Justu's' Kakashi explained.

'Really? Awesome!'

'Right you are Kakuhi!' Miiko said happily.

'Ka_kashi_' the silver haired Jounin muttered.

Miiko was not paying attention. He was already getting excited about the prospect of telling his favourite story.

'Imshi Gomen had a huge horde of treasure. It made many people envious of him and so Imshi had to have ninja protecting him. He had left the treasure to his family and so he guarded it most fiercely. Anyway one day Imshi was out on his boat with the treasure on deck. He had made it to Seashell Cove, which is not too far from here actually. But then out of nowhere a hug storm hit the Cove and sent Imshi, his boat and treasure to the bottom of the sea. Then the Cove froze over almost instantly after the storm preventing anyone from entering it. Until now, the ice has finally melted, which is where you come in'

A silence fell. Anko frowned and groaned inwardly. An urban legend, they were following an _urban legend_! Brilliant!

'Well that's all I think, I'll get someone to show you to your rooms' Miiko said cheerfully.

'Thank you' Kakashi said standing up.

'No problem Kabuki!' Miiko said brightly.

As Squad Seven and Anko left the room Kakashi was glowering.

'_Kakashi!_' he hissed. 'Not Kabuki, not Kakuhi, not Kakumi. _Kakashi_!'

--

'Well its not Hotel de La Konoha but still it's homey!' Kakashi said brightly.

Anko gave him a look from the window. She made her way over to her bed.

'Something wrong?' Kakashi asked her.

'No not really.' Anko replied, sitting down on the bed.

'Uh-huh?'

'Those ninja form the Sound!' Anko said in frustration.

'What about them?' Kakashi asked, his tone changing slightly.

'The older one is so damn familiar!' she cried.

Kakashi looked at Anko steadily. Familiar?

'And when I look at you, I feel like something's not right' Anko continued, more to herself.

'. . .'

'Argh screw it! I'm going to bed' Anko said.

Kakashi was stunned. _When I look at you, I feel like something's not right!_ Could it be that Anko's memories were resurfacing? No, the nurse had said her memories would never return. Kakashi shook his head and went to sit over on the window sill, listening just in case Naruto did something stupid that would set Sasuke or Sakura off.

Minutes later Anko was fast asleep. Kakashi was still awake watching her breathing just in case. If her memories were coming back what was causing it? Could it be him? No, no way! He had been speaking to her all her life and she had never acted like this. However he did want her memories to come back! Oh that was his dream, and then maybe he could confess how he felt.

_Stop that_, his brain scolded, _You're here on a mission so that's what you should be concentrating on!_

But all the same it would be nice to have his err….best friend back. Yes his best friend! But was she really just his best friend now? Did she mean more?

--

It was the preliminaries of the third and final Chunin exams. Kakashi had already fought and Anko was rearing to go.

'Come on, let me at them! I'll kick their arses!' she said, punching the air.

Kakashi laughed and Rin shot Anko a nasty look. Orochimaru knelt beside his student.

'Patience Anko-chan. Your turn will come' he told her.

'Yeah, yeah but I want to go soon!' she complained.

Orochimaru laughed softly at her and straightened up again.

The LCD changed and Anko grinned. It was her time now and no one was gonna stop her! She made her way down the steps and faced her opponent. His name according to the LCD screen was Khan Zamiki. He was a Sand ninja and looked like he could easily snap Anko's neck. He had a long thin sword strapped to his back and he was smirking.

'You gonna give up or do I have to make 'ya?' he drawled.

'Bite me!' Anko snapped.

'Heh! On your own head be it' he said and ran at her.

Anko watched as Khan ran at her removing the sword from its scabbard as he did. She moved her feet slightly apart and got ready to use what Orochimaru-sensei had taught her.

Khan reached within striking distance. He raised the sword and plunged the sword at Anko with a yell. Anko put her hands up and grabbed the sword between her palms. Khan stopped and his eyes widened. Anko then moved her leg back and in one swift movement kicked the sword out of the ninja's hands. It flew over Anko's head. She leaped up into the air and caught the sword, landing like a graceful cat on her feet.

Cheers exploded form up on the ledge and Orochimaru gave Anko a small nod. Kakashi folded his arms and grinned. She had gotten better.

Khan looked a little thrown.

'Heh, your better than I thought you were' he said.

'Never, ever underestimate me' she shot back.

'Don't worry, I won't that's why I'm gonna finish this!' Khan shouted.

He began to make a series of quick hand signs. Anko grinned, a summoning jutsu? _Please_! Then without warning the sword in Anko's hand glowed blue and began to burn. She yelled and let go. The sword flew back towards its owner as there was a puff of smoke. Anko covered her face.

When the smoke cleared Anko gasped. The sand ninja had summoned up a huge warrior, made entirely of swords.

'Not good!' she murmured.

Up on the ledge Kakashi frowned. This was not good. Anko could not dodge all those swords at once. Orochimaru just looked on calmly; he wanted to know how his young student would handle it.

--

Anko was panicking. Her hands had balled into fists and they were shaking.

_What do I do?_, she wondered, _I could use that jutsu but it would mean that my chakra might be completely sapped._

Anko shook her head. She'd have to use it. It could be now or never. She reached into her kunai holster and withdrew a kunai.

Kakashi frowned down at his best friend. What was she doing?

'She's using that already?!' Orochimaru hissed.

'What do you mean?' Kakashi asked.

But Orochimaru remained silent.

Anko raised the knife and slashed open her upper arm. She gasped as the pain shot through her body. Then she began making the hand signs for the Summoning Jutsu. A huge puff of smoke filled the room. Khan shielded his eyes.

When the smoke cleared a huge snake filled the room. Anko was grinning weakly at Khan. Orochimaru was muttering under his breath. Kakashi was starting to worry.

'Now,' Anko said 'ATTACK!'

The snake lunged at Khan. The huge sword monster leapt in the way. The two summoned creatures clashed together, each struggling to gain power.

Khan took this opportunity to lunge at Anko with a kunai. Then Khan stopped. HE grabbed his arm, which was sporting a senbon, courtesy of Anko's quick thinking. He began to shake violently. Then Khan Zamiki collapsed, the poison in the senbon had finished him.

Both the snake and sword monster disappeared. Anko fell to her knees breathing deeply. She grinned to herself. She had done it, she had won.

'NO! HOW COULD SHE DEFEAT KHAN? NO IT IS NOT POSSIBLE!' came a scream.

Anko looked up. A brown haired and blue eyed girl that was obviously Khan's team mate had leapt down to be beside the fallen ninja. Another two males were there as well and they were trying to soothe her. The older one was clearly their sensei, he had the grey hair to prove it.

The girl drew a scythe and began to run at Anko. Anko herself had no energy. She stood shakily but deep down she knew it would be no use.

'NOW! DIE!" the girl screeched.

The scythe flashed and Anko shut her eyes.

'You shall not touch my student' Orochimaru's cold voice said, anger dripping it.

Anko's eyes flew open. Her sensei was standing there holding they scythe in his hand. He looked livid. Anko cried out in pain as pain shocked up her arm and through her chest. Orochimaru turned and looked at her, worry flashing across his pale face. Tsunade and Jiraya landed on either side of Anko.

'Tsunade take care of the girl' Jiraya said as Anko collapsed.

'Hai!' she said.

'I will make you pay!' Orochimaru shouted.

'No OROCHIMARU!' Jiraya yelled and grabbed his former team mate around the waist.

Kakashi watched the scene unfold before his eyes. Obito shook his head in disbelief.

'Jeez, those Sand Ninja are so touchy' he muttered.

'Well still Anko didn't have to kill him' Rin huffed.

'She didn't, she only put him into a deep sleep' Kakashi hissed.

'Okay that's enough you guys' Yondaime said.

'Just leave her alone Rin' Kakashi murmured.

Rin and Obito exchanged glances.

--

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief at the memory. He looked over at Anko. HE walked over to her bed and leaned down and brushed her forehead with a kiss.

'I will bring your memories back Anko' he murmured.

--

Sakura lay on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. It had been a long hard day of travelling. Tomorrow would be even harder though. The hunt for the treasure would begin. Sakura coughed violently. Damn her asthma! Damn it to the deepest corners of hell!

Sakura ran one finger through her hair. She felt tiredness beginning to wash over her. She turned onto her side and looked once more at Sasuke, who was also staring up at the ceiling. She frowned and rolled over again.

Sasuke had felt Sakura's eyes on him. He knew exactly how she felt about him. But as much he felt the same he could not, and would not for that matter, get into anything with her. It was too dangerous. Itachi would find out and then destroy her. That would NOT happen.

--

2 Hours Later…

Naruto was trying to sleep but he couldn't really relax.

'Screw it' he murmured and leapt down from his bunk.

He crossed the room and looked out of the window. Then he shook himself.

'HOLY CRAP!' he shouted.

________________________________________

A/N: Okay I dunno what the fourth Hokage is called. That's what I think it is. Correct me if I'm wrong! R & R! Sorry it's so long!


	8. Chapter 7: Trouble

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 7: Trouble

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: Please R & R! Sorry it's so late, hopefully its worth the wait! =]

--

Naruto's shout woke Sakura from her uneasy sleep. At first she wasn't sure of what had happened, then her ninja training took over and she leapt into action. She dashed over to Naruto's side, ready to berate him for waking her up, when she spotted what had caused Naruto to shout. She screamed and stumbled back, bumping into Sasuke as she did so.

Sasuke frowned at his teammates and looked down, out of the window. His heart jumped and nose-dived, making Sasuke want to vomit. Blood, lots of blood. Everywhere, it was on the side of the building and it stained the grass. Sakura looked pale. Naruto, being Naruto wasted no time in opening the window and jumping down into the blood stained area.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. He frowned and gestured out the window. She nodded weakly and followed Naruto down, with Sasuke right behind her.

Naruto was poking one of the corpses in the head. He had a curios expression on his face, which was mixed with anger.

"Who the hell are these people?" he wondered aloud.

"They're guards. They were guarding the building" Kakashi's voice floated out of nowhere causing Sakura to jump.

"Well they _were _guards" Sasuke mused.

"This is all very well but why are they dead?" Anko asked and stepped out of the shadows. Sakura turned a little green.

Kakashi knelt and examined the nearest corpse. Bags were under his eyes and his hair was messy.

"Why? I think we may have encountered our Sound Ninja friends again" Kakashi murmured.

"Oh dear lord!"

Anko groaned inwardly. Miiko was hurrying towards them out of the darkness, his rolls of fat wobbling all over the place.

"This is terrible, just terrible!" Miiko squealed, hopping from foot to foot.

"Sir my team and I believe that your people were disposed of by Sound Ninja, do you have any idea why that might be?" Kakashi asked, turning his attention onto their employer.

"Well no….but…no" Miiko stumbled over his words, clearly distressed.

"You're lying" Sasuke snapped.

"_Sasuke!_" Sakura hissed.

"I. . . .well….private business" Miiko stuttered.

"Look do you want the treasure to be found or not!?" Anko snapped.

Miiko fell silent at Anko's harsh words. He looked fearfully at the ninja and then at his dead guards. His face went a very nice shade of white. He swallowed and then spoke.

"It happened about two weeks ago"

--

"_Mr. Miiko you have a visitor" one of my slaves told me._

"_Show him in then" I had said._

_The man that walked in was ghastly looking. He had pale skin, and purple outlined his eyes. He was tall and thin and he had the most evil looking grin on his face. He was with a white haired man, who wore glasses._

"_Can I help you?" I asked._

"_Yes, I believe so" he hissed "I believe you know the whereabouts of the treasure belonging to Imshi Gomen"_

"_If I do, what does it matter to you" I asked._

"_I want to know where it is, I hope you don't disappoint me" he whispered._

_I refused him naturally. He got very angry and he and his colleague left in quite a hurry but I thought nothing of it. Oh yes and he wore a headband with a music note on it._

_--_

Miiko finished and looked around at the Konoha ninja. All of them had frozen, a look of either anger or fear splashed across their face.

"Orochimaru" Anko whispered.

"Of course" Kakashi muttered.

"Bastard" Naruto whispered.

--

_The Next Day . . ._

"I say we help this guy!" Naruto shouted, for what felt like to Anko, the thousandth time.

"Naruto! We can't! We're too young to handle this!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Dobe" Sasuke murmured.

"I still think we should!" Naruto said "This goes against my way of the ninja!"

Kakashi and Anko exchanged looks. Anko motioned for Kakashi to follow her and they moved away from the arguing genin.

"What do you think?" Anko asked.

"They are determined enough, but Sakura does pose a good point" Kakashi replied.

"I know but this doesn't change the fact that we have to complete this mission. If we leave Miiko could die and Konoha could loose a lot"

"I see what you mean"

"So we continue . . ."

"Yes but with extreme caution" Kakashi sighed.

Anko turned to leave but Kakashi grabbed her wrist. She looked into his onyx black eye confused.

"What?" she asked.

"Anko do you remember anything from your childhood?" he asked quietly "Anything at all?"

Anko paused, looking at the floor. "No . . ." she began then she stopped and looked at him again.

--

"_Long time no see Anko" Kakashi said as he came up behind his best friend._

"_Kakashi! Hey! Yeah it has!" Anko replied happily. _

"_Hmmm you seem to be very happy today" Kakashi observed._

"_Well . . .Orochimaru-sensei did put me into the Chunnin exams this year!" Anko cried and punched the air._

'_No way! That's cool, so am I" Kakashi exclaimed._

_Anko punched the air again. "Allll RIGHT! Woohoo! We're going, to kick BUTT!" she shouted._

_Kakashi laughed. "Idiot" he said and ruffled her hair._

--

Kakashi stared at Anko considering the memory which she had just repeated to him. It was as clear as day. Her memories, they were returning. At last! But . . . that meant she'd only ever see him as a friend. Never as anything more.

"Kakashi, did I say something wrong?" Anko asked, she sounded frightned. How unusual for her, Kakashi mused.

"No" Kakshi murmured "We should get back"

As he turned to leave Anko called out to him.

"I'm sorry, it's the only thing I remember"

Kakashi smiled and called back.

"I know"

Then Kakashi swore an oath to himself. _I will bring your memories back Anko, because I love you. _But for now they had to find the treasure.

--

A: Finished, sorry it's so damn late. I had a bit of writers block next chapter they'll begin the search and hopefully another memory will return to Anko. Who knows? R and R!


	9. Chapter 8: The Search Begins

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 8: The Search Begins

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: Please R & R! I'm so behind! Grrr…sorry I've had exams and then I was in hospital with glandular fever so sorry! I'll try and update Assassin of the Rose as well.

--

The lake was clear blue and it rippled in the weak morning wind. Anko folded her arms and tried not to focus on the task ahead of her. She and Sakura had been chosen to go diving for the god-forsaken treasure. Her purple full piece hugged her body perfectly, a gift from Raidou last years Christmas.

Sakura stood beside Anko, shaking slightly with what, Anko assumed, were nerves and her asthma. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi were standing stonily nearby as Miiko jabbered on and on.

'Well shall we get started then!?' Miiko enquired jubilantly.

'Suppose so' Anko said and fought back a yawn.

She and Sakura stood near the waters edge. Sakura turned slightly paler and fumbled for asthma inhaler, taking a long breath from it. Deep sea swimming clearly scared her. Kakashi took her by the elbow and lead her away whilst Anko looked ahead.

'Sakura, listen to me' Kakashi soothed 'You'll be fine, okay?'

Sakura nodded. 'I know'

'Anko will make sure that nothing happens to you, I promise'

'Yep'

'Hey Sakura' it was Sasuke who spoke.

'Sasuke!?' Sakura jumped.

Said ninja was holding out his hand for her inhaler. He was smiling weakly but his eyes held a fierce gaze.

'You'll be fine. I believe in you' he said as she handed him her inhaler.

'Thank you Sasuke' Sakura whispered and returned to Anko's side.

Anko closed her eyes and began forming hand seals quickly and accurately. Two bubbles of chakra began to form around Sakura and Anko's heads, holding oxygen for them to breathe. Finishing the seals Anko gave Sakura an encouraging smile and the two began to move into the water.

The water was warm against Anko's ankles and she turned to Sakura.

'Ready?' she asked, her voice obscured slightly the bubble.

Sakura nodded and then the two dived into the water.

'Now we wait?' Miiko asked.

'Yes now we wait' Kakashi repeated.

--

The lake bottom was illuminated by the sun above them and it cast weird shadows along the sandy floor. Sakura scanned the bottom looking desperately for clues. On her right she saw Anko doing the same thing. As if answering Sakura's inner pleas a ray of sun suddenly caught a shiny object almost blinding her.

Excitement coursed through her and she swam towards it. On closer inspection she found it was a hilt, slightly rusty. She tugged on it and a sword came out of the bottom. It was light and a dark red stain was on its blade. Anko swam up to her holding out her hands. Sakura handed the sword over and watched as Anko examined it from every end. When Anko gave a grin Sakura couldn't help smiling with her.

Anko stowed it into the heavy belt she had brought along with her and the two of them continued on, finding various treasures as they went. Small jewels and expensive jewelry were extracted from their sandy graves. Anko made a larger discovery when they discovered a set of gold shuriken.

Anko, noticing that the sun was getting higher in the sky, indicated Sakura to start swimming back to shore.

--

Kakashi was buried in Make-Out-Paradise when Anko and Sakura surfaced. He quickly stowed the book away and ran to help the two out of the lake. Sakura was grinning and pink cheeked.

'How'd it go?' Kakashi asked as he handed Anko a towel.

'Great! We found heaps of stuff' Sakura enthused, accepting the towel from Naruto. She coughed lightly and accepted her inhaler which was being thrust into her hands by Sasuke. Anko laid out all their finds on the grass, Miiko began to examine them.

'Nice shurikens' Naruto commented.

'The sword is what interests me' Miiko muttered.

'Why?' Kakashi asked.

'This stain, shouldn't it have been washed off by now?'

'If the stain was already there, the water wouldn't have affected it' Sakura said, slightly breathless.

'Yes . . . I wonder' Miiko started muttering to himself quietly.

Anko turned to Kakashi. 'I have a feeling there's more down there. We just have to find it'

'Hmmm okay one last trip today and then we'll call it quits' Kakashi said.

--

The next trip only revealed more jewelry though. Sakura and Anko had found a cave, but had decided to leave it until the next day to search it. As they crawled out of the lake, tired and shaky, Miiko left in a hurry surrounded by his guards. Sakura looked exhausted and almost collapsed against Sasuke when he helped her to her feet.

When Anko and Kakashi retired to their rooms that night, they were both talking about something that Anko had seen in the lake.

'Are you sure Anko-chan?'

'Positive I've lived with the damn thing for years so I should know the symbol' Anko snapped.

'It could be a coincidence' Kakashi pointed out.

'That rock had my curse mark symbol carved into it. That Kakashi is no coincidence!'

Kakashi looked at Anko calmly. She looked angry and tired from her swim. They were sitting on their beds, trying to relax until Anko had brung up the rock under the lake.

'But how would it have got down there?' Kakashi asked.

'I don't know but from what Miiko told us about Orochimaru it sounds like he was very interested in the treasure' Anko said wearily, rubbing her temples.

'Yes I know but still the question remains . . ._ how?_'

--

'_Kakashi-san where are you going?' Anko demanded._

'_I've got a mission, I'll be gone for at least a week' said ninja explained._

_Anko pouted and Kakashi grinned. He ruffled her hair and looked her full in the face. The intensity of his gaze made Anko wordless for a minute. When she regained her composure she spoke:_

'_Make sure you kick arse' she said._

_The scene changed. It was a cold dark room and pain was racking through her body. The curse mark burned. Anko's hands balled into fists, and she began to scream, and scream._

_­_--

Anko woke still screaming. The curse mark was on fire. She felt sweat on her forehead. Kakashi was there too, his face worried. So were the Genin. Sakura looked scared, Naruto tired and Sasuke looked skeptical.

'Back to bed guys' Kakashi ordered.

Grumbling Naruto led the way back to their room. Kakashi waited until they had left before speaking.

'Oh Anko-chan' he murmured and took her in his arms.

She buried her face in his chest, shaking and crying. Her hand was still gripping her curse mark. Kakashi rubbed her back and held her tightly. When Anko pulled back, her eyes were filled with confusion, pain and fear.

'I saw . . .' she trailed off.

'Orochimaru?' Kakashi asked. Anko nodded, and then she remembered.

'There was something else! Before that!' she cried, clearly excited.

'What?'

'There was you and me. We were talking again and you were leaving on a mission. I – I was going to miss you . . .' she trailed off again.

Kakashi was staring into her eyes, his expression difficult to read. Anko looked at the wall, racking her brains.

'No there's nothing else' she muttered.

'It's a start though!' Kakashi said, and he began to grin.

Anko grinned back at him, excited. Kakashi squeezed her hand reassuringly. Then he leaned forward.

'Do you mind if I ask you something?' he asked.

'Go ahead' Anko replied.

'Do you mind if I do this?' Kakashi asked and pulled down his mask.

Then he kissed her.

--

A/N: So what do you think?! About bloody time Kakashi! Lol please R & R! Sorry it's so late. I'm feeling a lot better so hopefully another chappy soon!


	10. Chapter 9: Love Blooms

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 9: Love Blooms

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: Yeah, I've been in typing mood these days and I've started a new fanfic. How sad… I dunno if I wanna upload yet. By the way I have a Harry Potter fanfic on a different account!. Search " brave heart lupin" and you'll find it!

--

Anko's eyes widened as Kakashi's lips touched hers. Her first reaction, which was screaming loud and clear, was to sock him one. Her other reaction was to kiss him back, which she did. She reached and locked her arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling him closer. Kakashi responded by sitting down on the bed and pulling her into his lap. Anko finally pulled away and just stared at him.

'When?' she asked.

'Ever since you left on that mission with Orochimaru' Kakashi murmured 'I almost lost you for good'

'I just never imagined that it would be . . .'

'You? Anko honestly, do you really think I'd be interested in any other type of girl' Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

She laughed and then gave him a genuine smile. 'True but I always wondered you know – Kurenai and all that'

'Kurenai is busy wooing Asuma. She's not my type anyway'

Anko grinned smugly. Then she clapped her hand to her forehead and groaned.

'What?' Kakashi asked, slightly alarmed.

'Gai is going to be _insufferable_!'Anko groaned.

Kakashi laughed and tightened his arms around her. 'Is that all? I thought it was something to do with life or death'

'Did you not hear me? Gai is going to be so lovey dovey on me. _Youthful love _and all that crap' Anko mumbled into his chest.

'Actually I think he's going to suffer a great emotional upheaval' Kakashi said thoughtfully. 'Before we left on this mission he was going on about how you and he would create youthful love babies'

Anko gagged. Kakashi laughed and lay down pulling her with him. 'For now let's not worry ourselves about Gai. Let's get some rest so we can finish this mission and get out of here!'

--

'Hey Anko-sensei' Sakura said.

'Yeah Sakura, what's on your mind?' Anko asked as the two of them changed into their bathing suits.

'Did something happen between you and Kakashi-sensei last night?' she asked slyly.

Anko blushed deep red. 'We just kissed' she muttered.

Sakura whooped. 'I knew it!' she shrieked. 'Kakashi-sensei was all happy this morning. Congratulations Anko-sensei!'

Anko laughed. 'Thanks Sakura so what about you eh? Mr. Sasuke Uchiha?' she murmured.

Sakura folded her arms and sighed. 'He will never think of me that way. Ever since he got that damn curse mark he's become more distant'

Anko frowned as the two made their way towards the guys. 'Really? I don't think I was like that' she said quietly.

'Huh?

Anko started, she had forgotten Sakura was there. 'Nothing lets go'

--

The water was nice and warm today, Anko mused as they scanned the lake bottom. They had reached the cave and were floating in front of it. Anko turned to Sakura and Sakura nodded. They swam inside; it was dim but apart from that reasonably well lit. After minutes of searching Sakura pointed to the floor, where a rusted, ancient chest lay half buried in dirt. The two kunoichi dived and began to undig the chest.

Finally the chest came free. It was locked shut; the padlock looked old and heavy. The two kunoichi knew it was what they were looking for and began to swim to the surface.

--

Miiko had gone back to his mansion leaving Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke waiting on the banks of the lake for Anko and Sakura. Kakashi was, for once, not reading his book. He needed no book to fantasize now. Sasuke was leaning against a tree, eyes close. Naruto was sharpening a kunai against a rock. Suddenly Anko and Sakura broke the surface of the lake and staggered out, carrying a large chest between them.

Kakashi leapt to his feet and handed Anko a towel, Sasuke giving one to Sakura too.

'Where'd you find it?' Naruto asked excitedly.

'In a cave, rather deep down' Sakura said, nearly out of breath from the swim.

Anko nodded and leaned against Kakashi. Sasuke took out a kunai and began to work on the lock, Naruto watching over his shoulder. With a creak and a click, the lock fell off. Sasuke lifted the lid and the group gasped as it revealed many jewels and other riches.

'Guess it's not an urban legend after all' Sakura whispered.

'No kidding' Naruto whispered back.

Anko and Kakashi exchanged glances. Anko opened her mouth to speak but stopped when she sensed someone watching her. She whirled around, ready to pull out a kunai but stopped when she saw that no one was there. Kakashi looked at her and she gave him a pointed look hoping to convey what was on her mind. He understood her and nodded.

'Come on guys lets get back to the mansion' Kakashi said, sounding perfectly calm.

--

They walked through the clearing. It was quiet, the stillness broken only by Naruto's jabbering. Anko was keeping all her senses on high alert. As they passed a tree stump Sakura froze and turned back to it, looking confused. She took a few steps back and put her head on the side, trying to determine something.

'Eh, Sakura what are you doing?' Naruto asked.

Sakura snapped to attention at the mention of her name. She pulled a kunai out of her holster and threw it at the rock.

--

A/N:

Finished! Sorry to keep all my reviewers waiting : ). Sorry about the cliffy but I think it pulls people in lol. Please R and R!


	11. Chapter 10: The Fight and Anko's Curse

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 10: The Fight

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: Sorry its so late guys. I've been on holidays in Melbourne! Shopping! Then I lost this chappy and had to retype it all D: So I hope you like it.

A puff of smoke exploded and Anko pushed the Genin back out of the way, Kakashi close behind her. When the smoke cleared the leaf nin could see the Sound ninja. Anko swore and Kakashi looked slightly pissed off. Sakura was glaring, her arm still outstretched from the throwing the kunai knife. The female ninja, Saki, had caught the kunai and was know twirling it between her long fingers.

'Good aim but you should have acted quicker' Saki mused as if they were friends.

'Bitch' Sakura spat out.

'Temper, temper' Saki chastised throwing a glowing look at Sasuke who looked annoyed.

The older man was analyzing them Anko could tell. He was paying no attention to Saki and Sakura who were bickering or to Naruto and Kazu who were glaring daggers at each other.

'Hirashi lets just get the treasure and get out of here. I'm getting a headache from the large dosage of loser in the area' Kazu said bluntly.

'Ya wanna repeat that –' Naruto began before Kakashi cut him off.

'What does _Lord Orochimaru _want with the treasure of Imshi Gomen' Kakashi said, placing a sarcastic emphasis on the name of Orochimaru.

'How dare you speak of Orochimaru that way!' Hirashi snarled.

'Can we deal with them now?' Saki asked bitterly.

'Yes. Don't hold back but make sure you get the treasure' Hirashi snapped.

Kakashi sighed. 'I hate it when we fight' he said sorrowfully. He placed a hand on his headband and lifted it up above his eye, revealing the blood red Sharingan.

'Game on' Anko said, and pulled out a fistful of shuriken.

'Sakura, take the female' Kakashi ordered.

'My pleasure' Sakura said lightly, glaring at the defensive Saki.

'Sasuke I want you to guard the treasure'

'Hn'

'Naruto you can have the younger boy'

'Sure thing sensei. He won't last a second believe it!'

'Anko I want you to back me and Sasuke up'

'Will do'

'As for me I will be taking on Hirashi'

'If you think you can' Hirashi said lazily.

And at that second the ninja all attacked.

Sasuke leapt back so he was in front of the chest, Anko stood behind the chest her hands filled with shuriken.

Sakura slammed her shoulder into Saki's chest. The two females went tumbling down the hill behind the Sound Ninja, throwing punches.

Naruto and Kazu leapt into the air, trying to hit each other with their kunais.

Kakashi and Hirashi were making careful, measured moves with each other.

Sasuke watched the fights, keeping one eye on the chest behind him. This was annoying him, being out of the action. He knew why Kakashi had made him guard the chest; he didn't want to risk the curse mark activating.

_Figures, _the Uchiha thought dryly.

He saw Anko watching Kakashi in his peripheral vision. He knew what had happened between the two last night. They weren't hiding it very well, yet it didn't bother the Uchiha. What they did was their business.

Anko felt her eyes flicker to Kakashi for what felt like the hundredth time. She didn't know why she was worried about him so much; he could take care of himself. Her curse mark throbbed then and she winced. Then she heard it. A scream.

'Sakura' Sasuke hissed.

'Sasuke' Anko ordered 'Stay where you are' She took off down the hill, dodging the kunai Hirashi flung at her.

Sakura was on the floor a dagger protruding from her shoulder. Crimson blood stained her clothes. Anko froze.

_Anko was eleven again. She was cowering on the floor, pain racking through her body. She could feel blood on her stomach. She looked up and saw him. The dealer of her pain. Hirashi the devil they called him. _

'_Hirashi-sama, please' she heard herself beg._

Anko shook herself and launched shurikens at Saki, who flew back towards the others.

'Ninja headed your way Kakashi!' Anko yelled in warning.

Sakura whimpered. Anko knelt beside her. 'It's okay Sakura' she soothed, getting medical equipment.

'So weak' she hissed out, sounding frustrated.

'You are not' Anko retorted. 'Now you stay with me okay!'

'O-kay' she whispered.

Anko began to inspect Sakura's shoulder. She sensed movement behind her and when she turned she saw it was only Sasuke. Seeing no ninjutsu or genjustsu she relaxed.

'How is she?' he asked.

'I don't know – the dagger got in rather deep' Anko said bluntly. 'The others?'

'Naruto's almost done with the kid and Hirashi is still got Kakashi at loggerheads. Sensei can't seem to read him' Sasuke said, his tone was puzzled at the thought of his sensei being stumped.

Anko paused. 'Can you read him?' she asked.

'No' he snapped. 'Something's off' he ran a hand through his hair and knelt near Sakura's hand, which he took and clenched.

'Can you stay with her?' Anko asked.

'Sure'

She took off up the hill, leaving a worried Sasuke trying to keep Sakura conscious. She saw Hirashi about to fling a kunai at Kakashi. She threw her own and it knocked Hirashi's out of the air.

'Bitch' he snarled, turning on her.

Anko glared at him and behind Hirashi Kakashi looked livid.

'I'm not scared of you anymore – _Hirashi-sama_' she snapped.

'Remembered have you?' he asked, grinning evilly.

If Kakashi was confused he didn't show it. Anko gathered her chakra. Hirashi leaned into a defensive crouch. Anko had only one shot at this. This jutsu was going to take every ounce of concentration she had.

'You were weak then Anko and you are weak now' Hirashi told her.

'I was never weak' she shouted and began her hand signs.

Kakashi watched Anko, shock reeling through his brain. Anko knew Hirashi? But how and why? The Jounin knew it must have something to do with Orochimaru. He didn't recognise the hand signs she was forming but it worried him.

'Now!' Anko cried, finishing the seals 'Almighty Snake Sealing Jutsu!'

Kakashi fought the urge to shout in surprise. That jutsu was created by Orochimaru the year he left the village. No one could reproduce it.

Three huge snakes erupted into the air with a huge cloud of smoke. Kakashi grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his neck and forced him to duck. Kazu was slammed into a tree trunk and fell to the floor, knocked out. Sasuke, who had been helping Sakura up the hill, gaped and shielded the injured kunoichi with his body.

'What the –' he intoned as he released her.

'Anko-san, she's. . .' Sakura whispered, pointing with a shaking finger.

Sasuke stared at Anko, dumbstruck. There was no way, he told himself. She couldn't have a . . . curse mark! Anko's curse mark was spreading over her shoulder and face. Sasuke saw Kakashi narrow his eyes in worry and anger.

'See you bastard, I can best you!' Anko hissed out in pain.

The snakes flew at Hirashi and Saki, the larger one knocking the female out of the way. Three scaly bodies grabbed Hirashi in a death grip. He screamed and Sasuke covered his ears at the pitch of it. A blinding flash of light blinded all the ninja. Sasuke reached out blinded and fumbled, grabbing Sakura's hand. Kakashi shielded his eyes, trying to make out Anko. Anko herself was on the ground, knees bent, whimpering in pain.

When the light subsided Hirashi was no more. He was dead, the soul sucked from his body by the snakes which had disappeared. Kakashi ran over to Anko's side, taking her in his arms. Naruto ran over to help Sasuke with Sakura.

'What happened to him?' Sasuke asked, refusing to look at Hirashi's broken form.

'The jutsu sucked out his life force' Kakashi said bluntly, rubbing Anko's back.

Sakura, who was leaning on her team-mates for support shuddered,

'Anko-san, are you ok?' she asked quietly.

'Yeah' Anko said shakily, her curse mark had receded now. 'Sakura, hows your shoulder?'

'Fine' Sakura replied quietly.

Kakashi saw Sasuke staring at Anko, a look of absolute fascination etched on his features. Kakashi shook his head at the Uchiha. Now was not the time for questions. That could wait. Sasuke nodded and turned to Sakura.

'Come on, let's go home' he said.


	12. Chapter 11: The End and the Start

Deep Feelings—A KakaAnko story

Chapter 11: The End and The Beginning

Disclaimer: You all know what I'm gonna say, so yeah…

A/N: I am incredibly lazy and I've been helping my best friend recover from attempting suicide so this is late. Sorry guys!

Anko had never been so relieved to be returning home from a mission. She had never felt the amount of emotion pulsing through her veins as she did now. She looked ahead at Kakashi, leading the way through the trees. It was a sunny day and a cool breeze was floating through the dancing limbs.

Kakashi himself was leaping through the branches as gracefully as a large feline with a mop of silver hair. Anko felt like cheering.

_He's mine, _she said to herself, _all you fan club bitches can go far away booyah! He loves me!_

That night around the camp fire Kakashi turned to Anko.

'I'm going to take Naruto and Sakura to get food, will you be alright here with Sasuke?' he asked.

Anko nodded and soon she was sitting by herself with a very disgruntled Uchiha.

'Just say it' she told him, as she stared at the flames.

'Hn'

Anko's temper flared. 'Listen kid that won't get you anywhere with me you here!' she snapped.

Sasuke sighed angrily. 'Fine' he snapped. 'You got his curse mark too don't you?'

'Yeah' Anko replied darkly 'Trust me, it's a bitch and a half to me as well'

'Does it get easier?' he asked quickly, so fast Anko was sure she had imagined it.

'It won't right now, you're still learning' she said 'But yes eventually it does'

'Will it give me extra power?' Sasuke asked, a hungry look in his eyes.

Anko looked at him steadily, the flames casting weird shadows over his face. 'I don't know' she lied.

'Listen Uchiha' she added 'Revenge isn't everything'

'Like you would know' he snapped.

'I do know' she snapped 'I'm an orphan too and then I was betrayed by Orochimaru again. I wanted to kill him'

The Uchiha shrugged. Anko shook her head.

'Are you and sensei an item?' he demanded.

'Yes'

'He needs someone to make him feel wanted. And he needs to someone to lean on'

'Is that a blessing?' she asked.

'You could say so' he said and looked away.

Anko couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning and when she finally woke she discovered the reason why. Kakashi was not beside her. She got up and quickly left the tent, stepping around the dying coals of the fire of last night. She found Kakashi, fully dressed, staring up at the stars.

'Hey' he whispered.

'Can't sleep?' she asked both a question and a statement at once.

'Yeah' he said and looked at the grass next to him. Taking his hint she sat next to him, leaning back on her elbows.

'Do you think I'm a good sensei?' he asked quietly.

Anko nodded vigorously. 'I couldn't do it' she admitted 'I'd strangle that Naruto kid on my first day. It's not easy though you make it look so. You're great with them'

He smiled, eyes closed. 'I think I'm loosing Sasuke slowly. That's not great'

'Orochimaru rips apart lives, it's not your fault'

Kakashi looked her, an odd look in his eyes. 'He almost ripped you from me' he whispered.

Anko raised a finger. 'But he didn't' she reminded him 'and I'm still here'

Kakashi reached over and pulled her on top of him. 'Thank god for that' he whispered.

She looked down at his maskless face, and traced his scar with a finger. 'You're amazing' she told him and kissed him gently.

'Marry me then' he said.

'What!' she exclaimed. 'Are you crazy?'

'In love? Yes. Anko I love you and I want you' he said 'Why not make it official?'

She stared at him. He was serious. She grinned. 'Ok but only cause its you' she whispered and kissed him.

Kakashi deepened the kiss, running his tongue along her bottom lip. She moaned softly. She broke away. 'Save it for marriage mister' she teased.

'Guess what you'll be doing when we get home' he teased back.

'What?'

'Telling Guy you're engaged'

'I hate you'

Kakashi laughed and pulled her body back to his. Anko sighed happily. She could get used to this. A perfect night with the perfect man, she was in heaven.

_**FIN.**_

_Epilogue . . ._

_Kakashi and Anko are currently making wedding plans. Kurenai is to be the maid of honour and Asuma is to be the best man. _

_By the way, Guy is most upset that his youthful love now belongs to Kakashi._

Author Note: Well it's done and finished. Hope you enjoyed reading. Many thanks to all those who reviewed. I hope Kakashi and Anko have a long and happy marriage. Much love xxx


End file.
